


I'll Scare Your Bad Dreams Away

by poppy_plant



Series: Your Sweetest Dreams and Your Worst Nightmares [1]
Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Dreams, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Hypnotism, Introspection, M/M, Nightmares, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppy_plant/pseuds/poppy_plant
Summary: Nandor can't shake off the feeling that something is wrong with Guillermo, he has to help him.
Relationships: Guillermo de la Cruz/Nandor the Relentless
Series: Your Sweetest Dreams and Your Worst Nightmares [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982213
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	I'll Scare Your Bad Dreams Away

Nandor was laying in his coffin, restlessly waking from a nightmare. His afterlife had been cursed by scenes of terror and despair plaguing him day after day. He would never admit it, but some scenes lingered long into his waking consciousness. At that moment, he could still hear Guillermo calling out for him, so lost and afraid. Begging for Nandor to come in and save him. Nandor knew his heart would be beating out of his chest, stomach coiling in knots, terrified that no matter how far he ran, or how fast he flew in, he would always be too late. 

“Nandor” Guillermo’s soft cries echoed in his subconscious, remnants of a dream clinging on. 

As Nandor’s weary mind began to awaken, Guillermo’s gentle cries still hung on. There was a sense of dread heavy in his stomach as Nandor rolled over in his coffin, sinking deeper into the furs beneath him. He could just go and check, no one would ever know. It would just take a minute to make sure Guillermo was safe and okay, then he could go back to bed. 

The lid was heavy. Nandor’s tired body struggled to get the coffin lid up. Once it finally broke loose, Nandor winced at the echoing bang as it slammed open on its ancient hinges. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he clambered out of his coffin. He paused in the doorway, carefully opening the door to make sure there were no stray sunbeams working there way into the hallway. Finding the hall secure from deadly sunlight, Nandor continued on his mission to find Guillermo. 

Nandor mentally chastised himself, as he crept towards Guillermo’s little room. He was a fierce and powerful warrior, he shouldn’t be creeping around in his own home. Most of all, he shouldn’t be so worried about the health and safety of a servant. But then again, Guillermo always was more than just a servant. Nandor was pushed on by the terrified whimpers echoing around his skull. 

The vampire turned around the stairs to Guillermo’s little room and found the curtain was still open. He knew very well that Guillermo closed his curtain shut tight every morning before retiring for the day. Nandor’s anxiety redoubled when he couldn’t see Guillermo on the bed from where he was. 

“Nandor, please.”

He tried telling himself that maybe Guillermo was curled up by his pillow. How cute would that be? Sweet little Guillermo curled up tight like a little kitten. But Nandor already knew when he peeked around the curtain that Guillermo wasn’t there. 

Nandor looked down at the cold empty bed as his mind was racing. Where was Guillermo? Could someone have come in and stolen him away? What if Guillermo had left him again. His eyes roved over the room, looking for any sign of what had happened. He was put at ease to find that all of Guillermo’s things were in place, where they belonged. He didn’t leave. 

That still didn’t put Nandor’s frantic mind to rest. More than before he needed to see his Guillermo with his own eyes; he needed to know that he was okay. That was all, if he could just see him, the cries in his mind would stop bothering him. 

Nandor tried to focus his mind on searching out Guillermo’s heartbeat. He steeled his thoughts; nothing else mattered if he couldn’t find Guillermo. Nandor honed on his heartbeat coming from the library. His heart was beating frantically and Nandor bolted towards the sound. 

The curtain to the library let out a shrill screech as Nandor nearly ripped the fabric off the doorway in his rush to get to Guillermo. Nandor sighed in relief, his shoulders sagging as he found Guillermo laying on the couch, his face softly illuminated by the soft golden glow of a lamp. One hand was tucked behind his head, the other was draped over the side of the couch where it rested gently on the carpet. His little Guillermo must have been very tired to fall asleep on that old couch in that itch sweater. 

Nandor knelt down next to him, not touching, just looking. Guillermo always looked so soft when he was sleeping. Nandor wasn’t oblivious to the strain that serving him put on Guillermo; he was always scowling at Laszlo’s scathing comments, or furrowing his brow in confusion at something Nandor said, or pinching his face when he was concentrated on a particularly gruesome task. But all of that seemed to melt away in the night. He was just soft. 

Tonight he was not. His face was scrunched up, fingertips twitching as faint whimpers occasionally slipped past his lips. His heart still hadn’t slowed, it was still beating much too fast, it was if he had just finished sprinting across the house, not laying asleep in the library.

Guillermo was having a nightmare. Nandor realized with a jolt that he had been hearing Guillermo calling out to him in his sleep. 

Nandor reached out, he ran his fingers through Guillermo’s hands, as he had done so many times before. It didn’t happen often, but Nandor would oftentimes have problems staying asleep all through the day. He knew it was far safer to just wait it out in his coffin, but he just couldn’t stand to lay awake, waiting for sun fall while staring into the dark void above his head. On those nights, he would slip out of his room to go check on Guillermo. He always told himself it was just food a quick peek, to make sure he was doing okay. That never seemed to last. The first time it had happened, he had nearly woken poor Guillermo up and had had to mist out of his tiny room before Guillermo could catch him. 

This time, he wasn’t responding how he usually would. Most nights, Guillermo would lean into Nandor’s touch and fall deeper into his sleep. If he was having a nightmare, his whimpers would stop just being in Nandor’s presence. Now Guillermo just continued crying out for Nandor. 

Nandor felt panic rising within himself. He couldn’t stand the thought of Guillermo being trapped in some terrible nightmare with no reprieve. He had to do something.

He took a deep breath to reign in the panic bubbling up. Nandor never went this far before, there had never been any need. It had been years, but Nandor had to try. He rested his hand gently on his familiar’s forehead and closed his eyes, thick brow furrowing as he concentrated. 

Guillermo was running. He stumbled over something beneath him, something obscured in the shadow. Catching himself, he ran. There was a vicious snarling from behind him. With every step he took, it felt like the creature took two. He knew that it wouldn’t be long before he was caught in its jaws. He cried out for Nandor, knowing he was too far to reach him in time, but still desperate to see the vampire just one more time. Nandor would save him, he told himself, he had to. He always had before and he would come through again. Guillermo felt the creature’s hot breath on the back of his neck as he wove his way through the dark, trying to hold out just a moment more before-

Ah. Nandor felt a sharp tug at his unbeaten heart every time Guillermo called out to him. He really didn’t want to wake Guillermo up; he wasn’t ready to address whatever this was and Guillermo would demand to know why he was out of his coffin so late in the morning and what he was doing watching him sleep. But he couldn’t stand allowing him to suffer like this. Nandor pushed aside any of his fears- he wasn’t good at hypnotism, sean was ruined -he had to do something. It took all his focus, but he could see no other way. 

-Guillermo felt two strong arms wrap around his middle. This was the end, he feared. This is how he’d go at the hands of this monster, lost and alone. But then Guillermo recognized the deep soothing voice in his ear. Relief washed over Guillermo as he sunk into his master’s gentle embrace. Nandor was here, he really came. “It’s okay Guillermo” he whispered, “I’ll protect you”. Guillermo smiled up at Nandor and Nandor smiled back down at him. The darkness around them melted away and Nandor held him tight gently kissed the top of his head. All Guillermo could do is wrap his arms around the vampire and bury himself in his chest. Guillermo felt waves of relief wash over him, he was finally safe. It all felt so real-

Nandor’s face broke out in a triumphant smile as he saw the fear melt away from Guillermo’s face. He stopped twitching and crying out, he now lay serenely. Nandor leaned back on his heels, proud of his success. He could hypnotize people, no matter what anyone said. 

Absentmindedly tucked a stray curl behind Guillermo’s ear, he smiled softly as Guillermo leaned into his touch. His Guillermo was back. Gently, he cupped his face in his hand, running his thumb over Guillermo’s soft skin. The little human let out a sigh and smiled softly, lost in his dream world. 

Nandor slowly withdrew his hand, still not keen on waking Guillermo up. With a sigh, he stood and turned to leave, casting one last lingering glance over his shoulder at his familiar, blissfully unaware of the effect he had on the vampire watching him. Nandor allowed himself a moment to memorize the moment: the warm light illuminating his peaceful face in an ethereal glow, supple body on display for Nandor’s wandering gaze. He was too good for all of this. 

Nandor couldn’t make himself turn to leave. Guillermo wouldn’t feel good in the morning if he spent the night on that lumpy old couch. He reasoned that it was best to take him back to his room. He could always hypnotize him if he woke up after all. 

He stooped down and gingerly lifted Guillermo in his arms. He was careful to support his head as Guillermo subconsciously leaned in closer to his master. Nandor paused for a moment, overcome with the beauty in his arms. He could stay like this until the end of time and never tire of watching Guillermo like this, burying his face into his nightclothes. Still, not wanting to risk waking his little human, Nandor carried him back to his little room. 

Nandor maneuvered them into Guillermo’s room. Had it always been this tight? He delicately set Guillermo down on the bed, causing his face to scrunch up at the loss of contact. Nandor just smiled sadly as he moved to slip his familiar’s shoes off. This had gone on for too long. He really shouldn’t risk spending any more time around Guillermo. He could wake up at any moment

Yet, he still found himself unable to resist. Gingerly brushing away a curl, Nandor placed a chaste kiss to his cheek before retreating for his crypt. As he pulled the curtain closed behind him, he heard a voice calling out.

“Nandor”

There was no fear in his voice now.

“I love you”

“I love you too, Guillermo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
